


1946

by Gelsomina



Series: Lifetimes [1]
Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsomina/pseuds/Gelsomina
Summary: Post-war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scraps of backstories. One of the prequels to a bigger reincarnation fic I'm working on. 
> 
> Character details:  
> Tegoshi Yuya: born in 02.09.1912 in Muroran; died on 11.11.1987 in Sapporo by suicide  
> Masuda Takahisa: born in 19.01.1908 in Sapporo; died on 04.07.1986 in Sapporo from stomach cancer

It’s been hours since someone last passed their shelter, and Masuda feels it’s finally safe to make his move. His hands reach tentatively for Tegoshi’s bluish fingertips that he’s stared for long enough. Somehow he senses he won’t be rejected, a possibility he’s feared since childhood but that isn’t present now. It never seems to be present in Tegoshi companion, although they haven’t been together for that many days yet. It can’t be solely due to the unspoken attraction he has toward the man, it has to be Tegoshi’s peculiar nature that plays the bigger part. 

If only the society had treated him in such forgiving, accepting manner as Tegoshi did, if only it had made him feel like he belonged. Maybe life could’ve been different. Though in the end, the war would still have knocked him down in same way it destroyed his successful brothers. The outcome would have been the same in either case, whether he had made his parents proud or existed as the failure that he was. 

Tegoshi turns his head faintly as Masuda’s hands wrap around his. Masuda brings them to his mouth and offers the warmth of his breath against them. It’s the least he can do. Although he has done a lot more than he thinks. Tegoshi knows his life has been saved by the other. If Masuda hadn’t picked him up and shared his little food reserves he might have withered away. Now there’s not a chance he would. Although the summer nights are relatively cold, he refuses to believe they’re lethal. The morning sun will warm them up before they freeze, and nobody will spare them a glance before the dawn if they resort to each other’s warmth meanwhile.

Tegoshi smiles slowly as his fingers stay pressed against Masuda’s mouth, his lips so soft he wouldn’t trade the feeling even for the comfort of a blanket. He doesn’t miss anyone or anything that moment, though unexplainable melancholy still weighs him. They have lost everything after all. It makes sense the void inside him can’t be filled with just fleeting acts of kindness, even if they do feel soothing. Masuda looks calm and it calms him, even though he knows the other carries even more worries on his shoulders. He might be even emptier.

Tegoshi brushes his fingers over Masuda’s chin as if by accident, feeling the rough stubble that has begun to form in the recent days. He shudders, reminding himself it’s because of the cold, whilst in the back of his mind he knows it’s a mixture of very confusing feelings rather than that. Masuda isn’t just a stranger who’s sticking with him, he knows, but doesn’t dare to let the thought sink. The rush of shivers turn into warmth which lulls him to sleep, while Masuda’s breath continues to graze his skin. What will happen tomorrow, they don’t know. But they’ll surely have a little more strength in the morning, maybe enough to take the next step into a brighter future.


End file.
